This application No. 09/685,135, filed Oct. 11, 2002, claims priority to foreign application JAPAN 2000-185112, filed Jun. 20, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immunopotentiator enhancing the immunopotency of biological organisms and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biological organisms essentially have immunopotency, but the intensity of the immunopotency varies, depending on individual differences and condition at a certain time. Alternatively, the present inventors have made investigations about hyaluronic acid for a long time and have made a finding that simultaneous administration of hyaluronic acid and peptide can enhance the immune action of biological organisms.
The present invention has been achieved on the basis of the finding and has an object to provide an immunopotentiator and a method for preparing the same, which can enhance the immunopotency of biological organisms.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an immunopotentiator contains peptide and hyaluronic acid as effective components.
In a second aspect of the invention, preferably, the peptide and hyaluronic acid are simultaneously extracted from chicken comb or mammalian skin or mammalian organ.
In a third aspect of the invention, the immunopotentiator according to the claims 1 and 2 can be prepared by immersing and swelling chicken comb or mammalian skin or mammalian organ in a minced state and hydrolyzing the protein in the mincemeat to peptide.
According to the present invention, the inventive immunopotentiator exerts great immunopotentiation effect in biological organisms. Additionally, because chicken comb contains protein and hyaluronic acid abundantly, both the protein and hyaluronic acid are simultaneously extracted from the same source of chicken comb, satisfactorily. Compared with a process of separately extracting peptide and hyaluronic acid and mixing them together, the present process never includes any useless step but is highly safe because chicken comb is used as a raw material.